Réaction
by Didou614
Summary: Lorsque Thomas voulu dormir après avoir étudié pendant plusieurs heures les plans du labyrinthe, il découvrit un certain blocard à la patte folle enroulé dans ses couvertures. Les mains sur les hanches il tapota les genoux de l'endormi avec son pied. Aucune réaction. Il en faudra bien plus pour réveiller le second du bloc.


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot

Infos : Je me base sur le tome 1 de l'Épreuve, donc je vais donner quelque informations pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (ce n'est pas un spoiler). Dans le bloc, Thomas à un endroit favori pour dormir seul et tranquille. La première fois où il a dormi à cet endroit, il s'est retrouvé le lendemain avec des couvertures sur les jambes, on apprendra plus tard que c'est Newt qui les avait mises. Bien sur, ça m'a donné quelque petites idées ;).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner._  
_

* * *

**Réaction**

Suite à son nouveau statut, Thomas se devait de rattraper toutes les avancées des autres coureurs et des cartographes, concernant le labyrinthe.

L'avantage d'une amnésie est qu'une mémoire vide mémorise plus de chose et bien plus vite.

Thomas passa la soirée à étudier chaque plan, de chaque section. Obnubilé par ces découvertes et ces mystères, il ne vit pas la nuit tombée sur le bloc. Debout, penché sur des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées sur la table, Thomas comparait les différents changements que réalisait le labyrinthe chaque nuit afin de mieux comprendre le schéma qu'ils formaient.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il les essuya de sa manche et commença à se masser les tempes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se tenait là à réfléchir, et son corps commençait à saturer. Il ramassa les feuilles et les remit dans leur coffre respectif, il se dit pour lui-même : « Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

En sortant de la salle des cartes, il fût surprit d'apercevoir la lune si haute dans le ciel à la teinte marine, parsemée de point d'écume. Thomas prit le chemin de son endroit favori, au fond du bosquet. Tous les autres garçons semblaient être endormis, seuls quelques chuchotements résonnaient encore dans le bloc. Malgré l'obscurité, le bleu finit par arriver à son coin à lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses couvertures à quelques mètres de lui, il se stoppa. Elles prenaient plus de place que d'habitude.

Il plissa les yeux dans le noir tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il était certain de voir quelque chose d'engouffré dans ses couvertures, les sens en éveils, il s'approcha sans bruit. En retenant sa respiration, Thomas se pencha sur l'être non-identifié. Les yeux habitués par les couleurs sombres de la nuit, il devina qu'il était question d'un corps humain qui s'était entouré des épaisses couvertures et les avaient remontées jusqu'au milieu de son nez. Thomas se redressa en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Les mains sur les hanches il tapota les genoux de l'endormi avec son pied.

Aucune réaction.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis se décida à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'appela : « Newt ? »

Aucune réaction.

Le second du bloc était déjà partit loin dans le pays des rêves, et vu les traits détendus de son visage ceux-ci devaient être tendres et confortables. Ou peut-être ne rêvait-il pas ? Et pourquoi avoir choisis de dormir là ? A **sa place**.

Tandis que Thomas observait Newt, une multitude de question fleurissaient dans son esprit, sa migraine revenue, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Le brun leva une main hésitante, saisit le haut de la couverture pour la faire retomber sur les jambes de Newt.

Aucune réaction.

Thomas souffla, il eut peur de le réveiller. Mais le jeune homme était tellement endormi que même les rugissements d'un griffeur ne pourraient le libérer de son sommeil. Thomas sourit à cette idée et reprit son observation : le torse mince de Newt se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier. La noirceur apprivoisée, il voyait tout à présent, chaque parcelle de la peau de son vis-à-vis.

Newt était plus vieux que lui, et pourtant Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son visage, enfantin. Il décrocha enfin son regard, pour le tourner vers l'intérieur du bloc. Newt était l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait ici, ils se faisaient confiance. Il admirait le calme et le contrôle du second, pour lui il était sans l'ombre d'un doute, le leader du bloc. Comment gérait il tout le stress, cette pression? Il réfléchit, puis sourit : « Ancien coureur, hein ? ».

Il se rapprocha encore plus du blocard, histoire de lui piquer plus de couverture, tant bien que leurs épaules s'appuyaient à présent l'une contre l'autre. Puis il finit par contempler les cheveux de Newt tout en fronçant les sourcils. Eclairés par l'éclat opaque de la lune, Thomas ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient d'or ou d'argent. Il s'approcha lentement de la tête de Newt. Guidé par une envie autoritaire il enfouit son nez à travers les courtes boucles blondes, rabattit ses paupières et inspira profondément. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée lui vint en pleine narines.

Aucune réaction.

Thomas tourna d'un quart sur lui-même pour pouvoir mieux faire face au blocard qui lui créé cette brûlure au creux de son ventre. Soudain, l'envie de le toucher devint carnassière. Sa main se glissa instinctivement vers la taille du blond qui continuait à sommeiller ferme, frôlant sa peau derrière le tissu, du bout de ses doigts. Il descendit jusqu'à la hanche, puis passa sous la couverture pour se poser sur sa cuisse. Thomas posa son front contre la tempe de Newt, il essaya tant bien que mal à contrôler sa respiration et limiter ses expirations. Au début, c'était des effleurements, les doigts tapotaient timidement la cuisse du blond.

Aucune réaction.

Passé un moment, la main brûlante de Thomas caressait sans gêne l'intérieur de la cuisse, il remonta vers le bas ventre de Newt dont le souffle s'accélérait inconsciemment. Il passa ses doigts à la limite du pantalon et manipula l'élastique de son dessous. Une certaine urgence se sentit dans ses gestes, il allait défaire le bouton quand il remarqua un changement. Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, ça eût l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure : Newt ne respirait plus. Son torse était immobile.

D'un coup Newt fût prit d'un soubresaut dans son sommeil, effrayant Thomas instantanément. Il sursauta et s'éloigna du second en rampant sur ses mains, son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il devina que Newt était toujours endormit en réentendant ses légers ronflements à peine audible. Soulagé, il s'écroula sur le dos et se passa la main sur la figure. Ça aurait été une catastrophe si Newt s'était réveillé à l' instant où Thomas avait sa main à moitié dans son pantalon, et qu'il s'essoufflait de désir près de son oreille.

« Avait-il perdu la tête ? »

Il décida de partir sur le champ et de dormir autre part, avant de commettre l'irréparable, Thomas se leva et tourna le dos à l'endormi. Après quelques foulées il se stoppa, se gratta le front dans un temps d'hésitation, puis finit par revenir sur ses pas en lâchant des jurons. La résistance était vaine.

Le brun s'assit en tailleur face au mur du labyrinthe et par conséquent légèrement de biais de Newt, maintenant leur cuisses respectives se pressées l'une contre l'autre. En restant près du blocard Thomas s'était condamné, à briser sa raison, à agir de manière irréfléchie. Encouragé par ses envies et sa curiosité Thomas se pencha vers son vis-à-vis et succomba à son impatience. Sans plus réfléchir, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Newt.

Réaction.

Thomas faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre blocard presser contre ses dents afin de rencontrer sa jumelle. Ce déclencha d'abord, un nœud compressant son ventre avec force, puis plusieurs vagues ardentes l'enflammant de toute part. En dépit de leur lenteur, leurs lèvres étaient cruellement féroces, elles se dévoraient, se dégustaient sans retenue.

Alors qu'il sentit l'air lui manquer, Thomas reçu la main de Newt sur le visage, il le poussait dans un grognement. Le brun s'exécuta et laissa le jeune homme émerger complètement et reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux caramel, mais dans la nuit ses pupilles ne reflétaient seulement les lueurs noirâtres de l'obscurité, ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme ils les avaient naturellement pendant la journée. Newt pinça un bout de son haut beige et l'astiqua pour faire ventiler l'air frais à l'intérieur, Thomas souri de satisfaction, fier d'avoir eu cet effet sur le blocard. Le souffle court il considéra un moment Thomas, le regardant de bas en haut.

\- Je pourrais te faire jeter au gnouf pour ça, Tommy. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très légal de profiter du sommeil de quelqu'un. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à pas prendre ma place. Et puis il semblerait que tu as clairement exprimé ton consentement, tu sais avec ta langue. Se justifia Thomas, il avait prononcé les derniers mots en chuchotant et en pointant la bouche de Newt du doigt.

\- Qui va à la chasse perds sa place Tommy, dommage pour toi. Répondit Newt en ignorant complètement la seconde phrase de Thomas, puis il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au bas de son nez.

\- Tu vas me laisser là tout seul ?

Newt hocha la tête derrière ses couvertures, il affichait une expression faussement désolé.

Le nouveau haussa les sourcils, vexé. Il murmura un « entendu colonel-adjoint » et se leva. Cependant, au lieu de partir vers l'intérieur du bloc, il se pencha une dernière fois sur la tête de Newt qui l'observait sans rien dire. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque lui écartant les mèches blondes qui lui faisaient obstacles, et lui baisa le front. Il resta quelque secondes, savourant le moment. Newt ne bougea pas d'un pouce, paralysé par le frisson qui l'avait foudroyé, il voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge s'était asséchée du seul coup.

Thomas murmura : « A demain alors. ».

Lorsque il se sépara de lui, le blond eut le réflexe honteux de tendre sa main pour attraper son tee-shirt, afin qu'il reste à ses côtés. Mais Thomas s'était déjà retourné et partait vers la ferme.

Newt ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait au sérieux, il paniqua en le voyant s'éloigner, la peur lui prit les entrailles, la même que l'on ressent lorsque une personne marche doucement dans votre rêve et que même si vous courez comme un cinglé derrière elle, vous ne la rattrapez jamais. Il finit par crier son prénom, un peu trop fort à son goût. L'interpellé fît volte-face.

\- Je te fais marcher, tu peux rester guignol. Malgré l'assurance qui voulait se donner, une certaine anxiété se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir peur que je te viole pendant ton sommeil. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ferme là et viens.

\- C'est proposé si gentiment.

Newt offrit une place et un peu de couverture, que Thomas accepta avec plaisir. Il était minuit passé et les paupières des deux jeunes hommes s'alourdissaient à chaque seconde, et c'est en bonne compagnie qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un à côté de l'autre.

oOo

Chuck balaya la salle à manger d'un regard, Thomas n'y était pas. Soucieux que son ami rate le petit-déjeuner alors qu'il doit courir pendant le reste de la journée, il partit à sa recherche. Le petit garçon le retrouva sans peine, de toute manière, où que Thomas soit, il arrivait toujours à le rejoindre. Dans ses jours les plus sombres ou Thomas voulait rester seul, ce dernier pensait souvent qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de malédiction, malgré cela il était heureux de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Sauf pour ce jour-là peut-être…

Chuck pencha sa tête sur le côté et mit ses doigts sous le menton. Il se trouvait devant un tableau bien étrange : adossés contre un mur du labyrinthe, Thomas et Newt dormaient à points fermés. Le blond avait sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de l'autre blocard et lâchait de légers ronronnements. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux ronflements bruyants de Thomas, Chuck se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu les entendre de la salle à manger. Et comment faisait Newt pour supporter ce vacarme ? La tête du nouveau était un peu penchée, pour reposer sur les cheveux de Newt. Tous les deux partageaient des couvertures. La bouche entrouverte, le brun était à deux doigts de baver.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Chuck partit en pouffant, assez près des autres blocards, il s'écria : « Si vous voulez savoir où sont Newt et Thomas, je les ai trouvé ! Vous devriez venir voir, vous allez être surpris ! ». Curieux, la majorité des garçons vinrent confirmer les dires de l'ex-nouveau. Et c'est ce jour même que Thomas et Newt eu le plus envie de pousser Chuck de la falaise.

Didou

* * *

Un avis à donner ? Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! :3


End file.
